In a typical building site of a multi-storey apartment or office building the building frame is erected first and exterior walls are constructed later on. Especially in tall buildings the building frame can be without exterior walls for a long time in the top-most floors which are also subject to harsh weather conditions.
Typical solution is to fix a plank to a floor and to a ceiling and stretch a sheet of plastic between them to keep most of the rain and the wind outside. In upper floors a parapet or a balustrade is also needed to prevent workmen from falling down and injuring themselves.
One of the problems associated with the above arrangement is that these arrangements are burdensome to build and demolish. Heat and sound insulation are poor and during wintertime a constant room temperature is difficult to arrange into such a building site which means that temperature-sensitive indoor work can't be started before the exterior walls have been built.